Two in the Morning
by jadekrst
Summary: Hinny fluff .


A/N This is my first Hinny, and also my first multi-chapter, so please review! I own nothing except the plot. Enjoy! :-)

Ginny sat on her bed, staring out her window. Harry had been gone for a long, boring, completely uneventful week, with Ron and Hermione, helping the staff and other veterans rebuild Hogwarts. She sighed, resting her head on her hand. A shock of hair fell in front of her half-closed eyes, blurring her view of the garden. She was so tired; she hadn't been able to sleep for five days, now, without being plagued by night terrors. She missed Harry so much it hurt to think about him; She missed being with him, the way his hands felt when he held her, the feeling she got in her stomach when he touched her. But then, she figured Harry was suffering more than her. He had been through so much in the past year . . .

A deep sleep enveloped Ginny's weak body. She dreamed of the Chamber. She felt beyond tired. Ginny tried opening her eyes, but she didn't have the energy. Far, far off in the distance, she could hear Harry's voice yelling out, and a large, heavy object dropped to the floor, shaking her nearly lifeless body with the impact. Ginny knew that Tom had lost, and she wanted, more than anything, more than _life,_ to kiss Harry on the mouth. But as she tried to lift her head, a wave of dizziness rushed over her and the world went black.

Two in the morning, and Harry was finally back in the Burrow. His first thought was Ginny. He half-ran half-stumbled up the long staircase to her room. Harry carefully opened Ginny's bedroom door, to see her lying across her bed, sheets hanging off the edges. He could hear her moaning slightly. Silently, he crossed the room in the darkness of the early morning and sat beside his sleeping lover. With exceedingly gentle movements, Harry lay a hand on Ginny's cheek.

Ginny's eyes flew open. In the darkness, she could see next to nothing. If she squinted hard, she could see two orbs of color – shiny-bright emerald green, to be exact. Ginny smiled despite her exhaustion; most likely just a trick of the night, but it looked for a moment like they were eyes . . . behind glass . . . and if she focused with all her strength, she could just barely see a thin line of reddish brown in the shape of a lightning bolt . . .

Ginny sat up so fast that Harry jumped to his feet. Literally jumped.

"Harry? Are you here?" Ginny asked with a surprising amount of energy and excitement.

Harry sat back down and slid his hand down to her shoulder.

"Yup, it's me. How are you, Gin?" Harry asked, grinning widely.

Ginny sighed in content and crossed her legs, rubbing her face with her hand.

"Tired, to tell you the truth," She said, the adrenaline of the ever-so-happy surprise of Harry's return wearing off extremely quickly.

Harry took her hands in his own and pulled her up to her feet. Ginny, caught off-guard and now completely exhausted again, stumbled around when she stood up. Harry grinned as Ginny steadied herself. Pulling his wand out of his mokeskin pouch, he waved it behind him at Ginny's dresser. The second drawer opened itself and a too-big Weasley sweatshirt flew out of it and into Harry's hand. Ginny mumbled something that neither of them could understand, but sounded remarkably like, "What are you doing, Harry?"

"Ginny, I'm gonna wait outside the front door. Put this on, grab your wand, and join me when you're ready," Harry said softly, draping the sweatshirt over Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry quietly left her room, shutting the door behind him.

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, the sweatshirt still hanging off her shoulders, smiling at the door where Harry had walked through. A few minutes passed and she didn't move. Her eyes closed slowly, showing her less and less of the darkness until her vision went completely black, at which point she jumped up. _Okay,_ she thought to herself, _Harry's downstairs, and you've got to get your wand and put on the sweatshirt. What time is it?_ Ginny looked over her shoulder at her alarm clock. The black hands of the clock pointed to 2 and 07. Ginny groaned, rubbing her face once again. Damn, it was early.

Sighing, she pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Immediately, she felt ten times better. Standing, she crossed the room to her dresser and pulled a handful of hair ties out of a tin. She hung two around her wrist and let the others fall to the floor. She could deal with the mess when it wasn't the middle of the night. Heading out her door, she grabbed her wand from a tray she had attached to the door frame, where she kept important things, like her wallet.

Entirely forgetting about shoes, Ginny stumbled down the staircase and out the front door, where Harry took her hand and they spun into darkness.


End file.
